Al limite
by Dreamy Cullen
Summary: Rose escarmentada de su última relación fallida qiere mantener bien lejos a cualquier hombre Elsenador Cullen,atractivopoderoso yencantador sab q podría tner asu alknce a cualquier mujer pero sólo siente curiosidad por Rosalie.Un escándalo político inesperado podría separarseparar sus vidas O quizas la adversidad podría crear un vínculo entre ellos mucho más intenso.
1. Chapter 1

holaa qui estoy otra vez con una nueva adaptacion de **clare pamela y con nuestros personajes favoritos Rosalie y Emmett de Stephanie...**

**espero les guste en lo personal a mi me encanto :D**

**asi que decidi compartirlo con ustedes**

* * *

Rosalie, escarmentada de su última relación fallida de la que salió embarazada, quiere mantener bien lejos a cualquier hombre por guapo y atractivo que sea, a pesar de que no hay día en el que no piense en la calidez de las caricias de un amante. Para obtener de nuevo esa sensación sabe que deberá exponerse otra vez, algo que prometió no volver a hacer jamás. El senador Cullen, atractivo, poderoso y encantador, sabe que podría tener a su alcance a cualquier mujer con tan sólo fijar en ella su mirada penetrante. Pero sólo siente curiosidad por una de ellas: Rosalie, periodista de investigación fisgona y entrometida, que posee una sensualidad inquietante y perturbadora. «Si es tan buena investigando" piensa él, "en la cama lo debe ser aún más…»

Un escándalo político inesperado podría separar sus vidas. O quizá, sólo quizá, la adversidad podría crear un vínculo entre ellos mucho más intenso que los abrazos sensuales que han compartido hasta ahora…

* * *

les gusta? lo continuo?... ustedes dicen :)

dejen sus reviews...

**Dreamy Cullen **


	2. 3 margaritas

disclaimer: adaptacion de **clare pamela y nuestros personajes favoritos Rosalie y Emmett de Stephanie...**

**sin tanto cuento mejor les dejo el primer capi :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Rosalie Hale iba a matar a su mejor amiga. De ella era la culpa de que estuviera allí sola, margarita en mano, en el tugurio de ligoteo más cutre de todo Denver deseando ser invisible. Alice la había llevado allí y luego la había dejado tirada.

Esta vez, Alice se había pasado.

«Acércate a alguien que te ponga y habla con él», le había dicho Alice antes de desaparecer entre el gentío. «Déjale claro que quieres echar un polvo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estarás gozando en la cama».

Gozar en la cama.

Hacía cinco largos años que Rosalie no gozaba en la cama, desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada de Connor, así que la idea de acabar la velada rodeando con las piernas el cuerpo de un hombre fuerte y sensual mientras él la poseía, con fuerza y pasión, casi le hacía gemir de placer.

De todas formas, era realista. Nunca había ligado con un hombre en un bar antes, y estaba segura de que no conocería a nadie que valiera la pena esa noche, sin importar lo que dijera Alice. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de esa manera? ¿De verdad estaba tan desesperada?

Rosalie se apoyó contra la pared y tomó un sorbo del cóctel por hacer algo. Se encontraba de pie junto a una maceta con un enorme helecho no lejos de la entrada. Las delicadas hojas del helecho la hacían sentirse protegida, pero, a la vez, le permitían ver la barra a la derecha y el restaurante a la izquierda.

El Río del Sol, o el Río como lo llamaban los lugareños, era terreno fértil. En el ambiente flotaban multitud de feromonas, y el bar estaba tan lleno que era imposible moverse sin rozarse contar alguien. La música salía de unos altavoces situados en lo alto, pero quedaba ahogada por las conversaciones, excepto los tonos bajos que palpitaban bajo sus pies como el latido del corazón o el movimiento rítmico del sexo.

Casi todo el mundo iba de negro: cuero negro, Levi's negros, camisetas negras y diminutos vestidos negros que mostraban las tiras de sujetadores negros. Habría parecido un funeral si no fuera porque todo el mundo sonreía, flirteaba y se tocaba. Rosalie se acordó de los urogallos y sus bailes que había visto en un refugio cercano: miradas lascivas, prominentes bíceps y canalillos expuestos como el plumaje de apareamiento.

En una esquina, una pareja había empezado. Estaban de pie pegados a la pared, con las manos, cuerpos y lenguas entrelazados. La mujer había levantado una pierna y rodeaba con ella la cintura del hombre, mientras él la atraía con fuerza hacia él.

Durante un rato, Rosalie no pudo dejar de mirarlos y se imaginó en el lugar de aquella mujer, en lo que sentiría si un hombre la abrazara con esa intensidad. Cuando el hombre tomó el pecho de la mujer, a Rosalie se le paró la respiración.

Desvió la mirada, tomó otro sorbo de la copa y saboreó el gusto salado. Al menos las margaritas eran buenas. Había unos carteles donde ponía que no servían más de tres copas por persona, así que eran fuertes. Tomó otro trago largo. Si tenía que estar ahí, al menos que fuera contentilla. Al día siguiente era sábado. Alice conducía, y Connor dormía en casa de la abuela. Por una vez, podía permitirse el lujo de un poco de diversión, si es que beber margaritas con un helecho gigante como compañía podía llamarse diversión.

«Acércate a alguien que te ponga y habla con él».

Tenía que ser fácil. Rosalie siempre hablaba con gente. Durante los diez años que llevaba siendo periodista, había hablado con miles de personas: directores corporativos, miembros del gobierno, camellos convictos, supervivientes de guerras, estrellas del rock, incluso con un asesino a sueldo jubilado. Había recibido desagradables llamadas telefónicas, correos electrónicos llenos de odio, incluso amenazas de muerte. Pero nada de eso la había amedrentado. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de acercarse a un hombre atractivo en un bar le parecía tan aterradora?

«Acércate a alguien que te ponga y habla con él».

Sin duda, era fácil para Alice, que era más joven, cabello negro corto en todas direcciones y tenía un cuerpo que hacía perder el oremus a los hombres: pechos regulares, cintura de avispa y culito respingón. Rosalie tenía estrías del embarazo en el vientre y solo había superado una copa C de sujetador cuando le daba el pecho a Connor. Su principal activo era su cabello, que atraía la atención porque lo llevaba largo, rubio y quizá los ojos.

Pero, aunque hubiera sido una súper modelo, el sexo casual no era el estilo de Rosalie, lo que no significaba que ella quisiera que fuera así. Daría lo que fuera por tener la seguridad y actitud abierta de Alice hacia los hombres y el sexo. Al fin y al cabo, Rosalie tenía treinta y dos años, y se encontraba en el punto sexual más álgido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con un hombre que creía que su frustración sexual podía generar suficiente electricidad para iluminar todo el metro de Denver.

—Eres patética, Hale —se dijo a sí misma—. Pa-té-ti-ca.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Debería estar en casa con su hijo, leyéndole _Fox in Sox_ por milésima vez y no en el Río bebiendo sola mientras Alice rondaba en busca de esperma.

Le llegó una brisa fresca cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada para que pudieran entrar unos cuantos más. Mientras se dirigían hacia la barra, se fijó en una cara.

Era el senador Emmett Cullen.

Aunque no lo conocía en persona, lo reconoció por sus muchas fotos publicadas en la portada del periódico desde que había sido elegido hacía dos años. Lo había entrevistado por teléfono alguna vez para su columna o para algún artículo de investigación. Lo consideraba inteligente para ser político y buen comunicador, algo que en Colorado lo diferenciaba del resto.

Tomó otro sorbo y lo observó a medida que él se acercaba.

Pensó que era más guapo en persona. Era alto, sin duda medía más de metro ochenta. Llevaba el cabello oscuro con un corte clásico, corto por detrás y los lados y un poco más largo en la parte superior. Sus ojos eran grandes y las pestañas más largas de lo normal. Sus labios eran gruesos y firmes. En su angulosa mandíbula asomaba una barba incipiente. Llevaba un abrigo de lana gris sobre una camisa blanca y pantalón gris. Llevaba la corbata de seda también gris un tanto suelta.

Le recordó a un modelo de GQ, guapo, bien vestido, elegante. Pensó que, seguramente, en el colegio, habría sido un chico popular. Es probable que hubiera sido presidente de su hermandad en la universidad y, sin duda, había salido con animadoras y chicas de las asociaciones femeninas, que suspiraban por él y por el deportivo que, sin duda, conducía.

Rosalie casi podía oír los molestos saludos de las chicas: «¡Hoooola, Emmett!».

Un universitario ganador, de ninguna manera el tipo de Rosalie.

Tomó otro sorbo de la margarita, y se sorprendió al ver que solo le quedaba hielo. Por eso se sentía un tanto mareada. Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia el senador y recordó lo que le había dicho la última vez que hablaron por teléfono.

«Tienes una voz preciosa. Es muy femenina».

Había considerado el halago como un intento del político de hacerle la pelota. Pero no lo había olvidado.

El senador recorrió con la vista el bar como si buscara a alguien, se quitó el pesado abrigo de los anchos hombros y siguió caminando. Seguro que buscaba a una mujer, pensó Rosalie. Un hombre como él no pasa mucho tiempo solo.

No vio a Rosalie y estaba a punto de pasar por delante de ella cuando

se oyó a sí misma decir:

—¿Senador Cullen? —Rosalie deseó haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Por qué había abierto la boca? ¡No quería hablar con él!

Pensó en salir corriendo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él la miró y ella supo que estaba intentando averiguar de qué la conocía.

Entonces, él sonrió y se acercó a ella con la mano extendida.

—¿Rosalie Hale?

Rosalie alargó la mano, estrechó la de él y se ocultó tras la máscara de su personaje periodístico.

—Felicidades por haber conseguido la aprobación de su propuesta de ley sobre energías alternativas.

—Gracias. —Su mano era grande y cálida, y sostuvo la de ella un poco más de lo necesario—. Su cobertura fue una de las cosas que me ayudó a conseguirlo.

Rosalie se sintió molesta por la forma en que el cumplido la había afectado. Se suponía que no debía importarle lo que él pensara.

—Creí que debía escribir sobre el tema. Se trata de una cuestión importante para nuestros lectores.

—Me alegro de conocerla en persona. Tenía ganas de decirle cuánto disfruté con la entrevista. De todos los periodistas que me preguntaron sobre la propuesta, usted me planteó las mejores preguntas.

Rosalie sintió calores en el rostro, y le horrorizó darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno, ése es mi trabajo.

«¡Menuda tontería! Por supuesto que es tu trabajo, Hale».

—Me habían advertido sobre usted. —Sonrió. Era la típica sonrisa que derretía a las mujeres. Sin embargo, Rosalie no iba a permitir que ese guaperas la conquistara.

—¿Advertido?

—Me han contado que desayuna legisladores.

La afirmación fue tan atrevida que la hizo reír.

—Solo cuando no consigo asesinos, capos de la droga o violadores.

La sonrisa del senador se iluminó y se rió.

—Vaya, creo que me acaban de insultar. Necesito beber algo para recuperar el orgullo perdido. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

Los buenos periodistas nunca permiten que los políticos les inviten a copas.

—No, no creo que...

—¿Otra margarita?

Azules. Sus ojos eran azules.

—Con hielo y sal.

Él sonrió, tomó su copa vacía y se dirigió hacia la barra. Daba la impresión de que la gente le cedía el paso y, en un momento, estaba de vuelta con dos bebidas en la mano. Le ofreció una y tomó un trago de la otra, un líquido ámbar en un vaso pequeño.

—No sé las margaritas, pero tienen la mejor selección de whiskys de malta de la ciudad. Salud.

—Salud. —Rosalie bebió e intentó recuperar la sensación de distancia. No tenía por qué intimar con un senador, y menos con uno tan guapo que desprendía encanto a diestro y siniestro.

—¿Está aquí de incógnito o algo así? —le dijo el senador señalando el helecho y sonriendo.

Rosalie vio cómo su indiferencia desaparecía en la nada. Se alejó de la planta.

—Estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿A su novio?

—No, no, a una amiga del trabajo. Está por ahí. —Rosalie señaló la multitud—. Estamos esperando mesa y...

—¡Emmett! Por fin te encuentro. —Una joven que le recordaba a la Barbie Malibú emergió de la multitud y se acercó al senador.

Rosalie vio cómo el senador Sheridan tomaba la mano de la Barbie y se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla. Parecía contento de verla. morena, con curvas, piel blanca... era justo el tipo de mujer que Rosalie imaginaba que le gustaba al senador. Por alguna razón, le decepcionó haber acertado.

El senador rodeó con el brazo los hombros de la Barbie y la acercó más.

—Bella, quiero que conozcas a Rosalie Hale, del Denver Independent.

Bella —Rosalie pensó que Barbie le pegaba más—extendió una mano delicada con una perfecta manicura.

—He oído hablar de usted. Usted fue la periodista que hizo que despidieran a ese funcionario del ayuntamiento, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. —Rosalie le dio la mano y se esforzó por sonreír.

bella se giró hacia el senador.

—He reservado para nosotros una mesita en el fondo de la sala. Puedes hablar un poco más si quieres. Te espero allí para que nadie nos la robe.

Con la melena al viento, Bella Malibú desapareció entre el gentío.

El senador Cullen volvió a mirar a Rosalie con cara de decepción.

—No me apetece acabar esta conversación pero tengo que irme. ¿Va a quedarse aquí un rato más?

Rosalie deseaba decirle que se fuera a la porra, pero él no había hecho nada malo.

—Habíamos pensado cenar aquí.

—Entonces, la buscaré en el restaurante. —Le ofreció otra de sus sonrisas y desapareció entre la multitud.

Hacía dos segundos que se había ido cuando apareció Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie. —Kara tomó otro sorbo de la margarita.

Alice entornó sus grandes ojos.

—No te lo crees ni tú. Estabas hablando con el tío más guapo de todo el bar. Vi cómo te invitaba a una copa.

—¿Estabas espiando? —Por alguna razón, no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

—¿Quién era? ¿O es que no te molestaste en preguntarle su nombre? —dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados.

Rosalie se rindió.

—Era el senador Emmett Cullen.

—¡Un senador! Caramba —dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Eres demasiado quisquillosa, ése es tu problema. —Alice mojó una tortilla de maíz en la salsa, se la metió en la boca y la masticó—. No sabes nada de ese senador y ya lo has descartado.

Habían conseguido una mesa, habían pedido y Alice todavía no había dejado de insistir en el tema.

—Está aquí con una mujer. —Rosalie se acabó su segunda margarita—. Además, no es mi tipo.

—¿Alto, sexy y masculino a más no poder y dices que no es tu tipo? Madre de Dios, Rosalie, ¿cómo tiene que ser, entonces?

—Quiero a alguien de carne y hueso.

Alice la observó durante un segundo y tomó un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light.

—Todo esto es culpa suya.

—No empieces.

—Si hubiera sido un hombre y no una rata asquerosa, quizá tendrías vida amorosa.

—No puedes culparlo de mis decisiones.

—Habría que capar a ese gilipollas.

Rosalie abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró. Había estado enamorada de Royce King y pensaba que él también la amaba, pero la había traicionado y la había dejado cuando más lo necesitaba. Le había pasado lo mismo que a su madre: tener que criar a un hijo sola.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —Alice tomó otro sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light.

—Creo que vas a decírmelo.

—Pues que ese hijo de su madre te ha hecho tanto daño que tienes miedo de estar con otro hombre que te atraiga. Por eso hace cinco años que no sales con nadie. Te escudas en la maternidad y el trabajo, y usas tus responsabilidades como excusa para no vivir. —Alice movió su rubia cabellera asintiendo y, tras parecer que había acabado su discurso, mordió otra tortilla.

Rosalie sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, e intentó controlarse.

—Sí que he salido. Salí con Todd Myers, ¿Recuerdas?

Alice fulminó a Rosalie con la mirada.

—Todd Myers es tan gay como una margarita, y lo sabes. Esto demuestra lo que digo.

El camarero llegó a la mesa con dos platos, una fuente ardiendo y todo lo necesario para las fajitas.

—¿Desean algo más las señoras? ¿Algo de beber?

Rosalie iba a decir que no, pero Alice se apresuró a responder por las dos.

—Otra Coca-Cola Light para mí y otra margarita para ella.

En cuanto acabaron las fajitas, la conversación había pasado de los hombres al sexo, y rosalie hacía siglos que no se sentía tan bien. Se sentía flotar, y todo le parecía agradable, cálido y perfecto.

Observó la copa vacía y se preguntó qué ponían exactamente en las margaritas. Fuera lo que fuera, era muy, muy fuerte.

—Lo que más echo de menos son los besos. —Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó recordar la sensación—. Me encanta cuando notas ese primer contacto de sus labios en los tuyos. Y cuando su lengua se desliza hacia el interior de tu boca. Es tan agradable.

Alice le sonrió y jugó con el hielo del vaso con la pajita.

—¿Sabes qué más me gusta?

—¿Una polla dura?

Por supuesto, Rosalie oyó a Alice pero no iba a dejar que interrumpiera sus pensamientos. Era tan típico de Alice ir directa a la bragueta.

—Me encanta cuando un hombre me lame los pezones. Me vuelve loca. Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo sin ponerme caliente.

Alice se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Eso está bien, pero yo prefiero que tenga la boca un poco más abajo.

—Royce se negó a hacérmelo, pero conocí a un tipo en la universidad que decía que le encantaba.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Era bueno?

Rosalie asintió y sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró fijamente a Alice a los ojos.

—Creo que es tan erótico cuando luego le besas y notas tu sabor en su boca...

Una voz de hombre interrumpió la conversación.

—¿De qué están hablando las damas?

El senador Cullen. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa con el abrigo en el brazo.

Rosalie alzó la mirada, sintió el calor de la sonrisa del senador y respondió sin pensar.

—Estaba diciendo que es muy erótico cuando besas a un hombre y notas tu sabor en su boca.

Una parte de ella pensó si había dicho algo que no debía. Pero, antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo mejor, el senador tomó una silla y se sentó.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo con una picara sonrisa—. Es muy erótico.

A Rosalie le llegaba el olor de la loción para después del afeitado, un olor cálido y muy masculino. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado el botón superior de la camisa, con lo que dejaba a la vista el principio del pecho. También se había desabrochado la camisa y se había arremangado las mangas, de forma que sus musculosos antebrazos quedaban al descubierto.

Rosalie no se acordó de si alguna vez se había fijado en los antebrazos de un hombre.

Alice tenía razón.

El senador Cullen estaba como un tren.

Emmett tenía que irse. Tenía que acabar de corregir la última de sus cinco propuestas de ley para la sesión, ya que iban a leerse ante el comité la semana próxima. También tenía que leer las propuestas de ley que tenía que votar la semana siguiente. Y siempre estaban las llamadas y los correos electrónicos que tenía que devolver. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía irse.

Rosalie Hale no era para nada como la había imaginado. La fotografía en blanco y negro que aparecía cada semana en su columna de opinión mostraba a una mujer más bien severa, con el cabello hacia atrás y mirando con seriedad a la cámara. Pero la Rosalie Hale de carne y hueso era mucho más dulce, con más color y mucho más femenina que en la foto.

Sabía que iba un poco alegre por el color de sus mejillas, un brillo rosáceo en un rostro claro. Sus rasgos eran delicados, casi mágicos. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta, con reflejos dorados. Su cabello era rubio y le llegaba, fuerte y brillante, hasta la cintura. Era casi treinta centímetros más baja que él y bien proporcionada, con curvas en los sitios adecuados. Parecía más una modelo de ropa interior que una periodista inflexible.

Rosalie tenía reputación de ser despiadada. Cuando llamaba, la gente temblaba. El último año había conseguido que un jefe de departamento perdiera su trabajo tras descubrir que había entregado miles de dólares en cheques a una empresa inexistente que resultó ser su amante. A Emmett le había impresionado.

Entonces, lo llamó a él.

Le había desconcertado su voz, sensual y suave. Había respondido a sus preguntas, sorprendentemente perspicaces, y acabó pensando si su reputación no era más el resultado de su determinación y éxito. Como bien sabía, nada molestaba más a la gente que el éxito, y la negativa a romper las reglas.

Rosalie se giró hacia su amiga.

—Alice, te presento al senador Emmett Cullen.

—Llámame Emmett, por favor. —Alargó la mano hacia la preciosa morena sentada en frente de Rosalie.

Ella se la estrechó.

—Alice Brandon.

—No pretendía interrumpir vuestra conversación. Estabais hablando de...

—Sexo oral —respondió Rosalie, en apariencia sin vergüenza alguna—. Dime, senador, ¿qué opinan los hombres sobre hacerles el sexo oral a las mujeres?

—Se ha tomado tres —dijo Alice mientras señalaba a Rosalie y mostraba tres dedos de la mano.

Pero Emmett ya lo sabía.

—No puedo hablar por todos los hombres, pero a mí...

rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué respuesta tan típica de un político.

Emmett intentó no reír.

—Si me dejaras acabar mi respuesta...

—Deja que hable —Alice miró a Rosalie con severidad.

Las mejillas de Rosalie se volvieron todavía más rosadas.

—Lo siento.

—No puedo hablar por todos los hombres, pero a mí me gusta si la mujer lo pasa bien. No todas las mujeres se sienten contentas con su cuerpo y lo disfrutan, ¿sabéis?

Rosalie quedó desconcertada con la respuesta y se quedó mirándole la boca.

—¿Te gusta besar a las mujeres?

—Sí, pero no tanto como hacerles el sexo oral.

Los ojos de Rosalie se encontraron con los de él. Él vio que las pupilas de ella se dilataban y oyó su respiración. La reacción de Rosalie, indiscreta y sensual, le intrigó, y se preguntó si era tan fiera en la cama como con la pluma.

Una voz interior le recordó que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Rosalie Hale era periodista. No había nada que le impidiera publicar cualquier palabra que él dijera, nada que la detuviera para hacerle pasar vergüenza una vez que se le hubiera pasado la resaca. Tenía la sensación de que ella no solía beber y que, aunque le gustara preguntar con dureza, sus entrevistas no incluían los puntos de vista de nadie sobre el sexo oral.

Pero, en un segundo, empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre el tema.

—¿Es verdad que las mujeres saben a atún?

—No, para nada.

—¿Es justo que algunos hombres esperen que las mujeres les hagan una felación pero luego se nieguen a devolver el favor?

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Qué gusta más a los hombres, el sexo normal o las felaciones?

—Depende del momento y de la mujer.

Si su intención era ponerle cachondo, lo estaba consiguiendo. Tomó un trago de whisky y casi se atragantó al oír la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué se siente al estar dentro de una mujer? —Rosalie se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos y con la barbilla apoyada en la mano.

—Bueno...

—Dios mío, Rosalie, ¿le estás entrevistando? —Alice rió y se puso en pie—. Si me perdonáis un momento tengo que ir al servicio.

Rosalie rió, luego se puso seria y habló con una seriedad increíble, como si citara el titular de un periódico.

—El senador Cullen afirma que no a todas las mujeres les gusta el sexo oral.

Emmett rió.

—Llámame Emmett, y por favor dime que no es el titular de mañana.

—Me temo que sí, senador —le miró con seriedad—. Es el escándalo senatorial.

Un segundo después, el senador atisbó a Alice despidiéndose de él con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. En su cabeza, oyó cómo se cerraban las puertas de la trampa con un chasquido.

* * *

ooooo ke les parecio?

dejen sus reviews que son mi alimento para seguir :D

besoss

**Dreamy Cullen **


	3. Llamada anonima

nuevo capitulo de al limite esperoles guste

disclaimer: adaptacion de **clare pamela y los personajes de Stephanie...**

**Llamada anonima **

Emmett volvió a mirar a Rosalie, que lamía la sal del borde de la copa con una rosada y atrevida lengua.

—¿Cómo vas a casa?

Ella miró el sitio vacío de Alice.

—Alice me lleva. Ha sido idea suya venir aquí.

Por el tono de voz, Emmett supo que Rosalie no había querido ir al bar, algo que le resultó extraño con lo bien que la veía.

—Creo que Alice te ha dejado colgada. Acaba de irse.

La cara de pánico y sorpresa de Rosalie cuando vio a Alice a través de la ventana yéndose y mandándoles un beso con la mano lo convenció de que Rosalie había caído en la misma trampa que él. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado. No respetaba mucho a las mujeres que engañaban a los hombres para acostarse con ellos. Desde su elección, había conocido a demasiadas mujeres así, mujeres que cazaban hombres según su posición social y poder adquisitivo, y que veían el sexo como el medio más rápido de asegurarse el pan.

Ese tipo de mujeres no se interesaban por él cuando no era más que un profesor de estudios sociales de la escuela superior y entrenador de fútbol. Pero, cuando se añadió el título «senador» delante de su nombre, se abrían de piernas sin pensarlo dos veces. Había aprendido a base de golpes a no confiar en esas sensuales y dispuestas mujeres.

Sin embargo, era obvio que Rosalie no estaba compinchada con Alice en ningún plan. Rosalie se sentó sorprendida. Entonces, tomó el bolso, lanzó la tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa y se levantó, o más bien intentó levantarse. Pero las tres margaritas habían hecho su efecto.

Emmett se puso en pie rápidamente y la sujetó con ambos brazos antes de que ella cayera redonda en el pasillo.

—Cuidado.

—Tengo que alcanzarla. No tengo dinero para un taxi. Tendré que ir a casa caminando. —Sus ojos mostraban una auténtica preocupación.

Emmett no podía culparla. Las calles de Denver no eran el sitio más seguro para una mujer por la noche, sobre todo si se había tomado tres copas. Tomó su abrigo.

—No pasa nada, Rosalie, yo te llevo.

Ella le miró con sus ojos verdes dorados llenos de inseguridad.

—¿Seguro que no te importa?

—Para nada. —Emmett se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que decía la verdad.

En cuanto Rosalie pagó la cuenta, pues Alice no lo había hecho, Emmett la acompañó por la helada acera de esa fría noche de enero.

La sorpresa de la deserción de Alice pareció cortar en seco la cháchara inducida por el tequila de Rosalie, así que caminaron en silencio, lo que no era algo malo porque Emmett no estaba seguro de si habría soportado más de sus seductoras preguntas sin ponerse en evidencia.

«¿Qué se siente al estar dentro de una mujer?». ¡Por Dios!

—No puedo creer que se haya ido sin mí. ¿Por qué...? —Pero Rosalie no llegó a terminar la pregunta, ya que resbaló y habría ido a parar al suelo si Emmett no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza.

—Más vale que me des el brazo o vas a acabar en el suelo.

—Bueno —Rosalie sintió la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la rodearon. Le miró a esos ojos azules. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

«Gozar en la cama».

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él la ayudó a incorporarse y le rodeó la cintura con un fuerte brazo. Fue algo bueno, ya que la acera no solo resbalaba, sino que parecía inclinada, como si la gravedad fuera mayor en unas partes que en otras.

No había bebido tanto, ¿o sí?

Emmett la llevó hasta la puerta de un jeep Wrangler amarillo cubierto de barro hasta los faros e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Es tu coche? No es un deportivo —Rosalie le tomó de la mano y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

Él cerró la puerta, caminó hasta el lado del conductor y subió.

—Lo siento. He dejado el Jaguar en el garaje con el Porsche.

Rosalie tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que bromeaba.

—Estás de broma, senador.

—Me llamo Emmett, y sí, bromeo —con una sonrisa, arrancó el coche, encendió la calefacción y se puso en marcha. Entonces, se inclinó hacia ella y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Dónde te llevo?

Rosalie tuvo que pensarlo un segundo.

—A Corona, cuatro manzanas al sur de Colfax.

—Cerca del Capitolio.

—Y cerca de la guardería de mi hijo y del periódico —asintió Rosalie.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—Uno. Tiene cuatro años.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Connor.

—Entonces, ¿estás divorciada?

—No, no, qué va —se apresuró a aclarar Rosalie—. Nunca me he casado.

Mientras Emmett conducía por las fangosas calles de la ciudad, Rosalie recorrió con la mirada su rostro, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que le contaba, algo sobre leyes y ayudas para madres solteras. Mientras le observaba, sintió algo que no se había permitido sentir desde hacía años: una increíble atracción hacia un hombre de carne y hueso.

Entonces, se acordó de Bella Malibú. Emmett ya tenía novia, una novia guapísima. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla a ella para pasar tiempo con una mujer con tan poco glamour como Rosalie.

Pero se había ido del bar con ella, no con Bella Malibú. Sin embargo, una vocecita de su interior acabó con cualquier atisbo de esperanza. La llevaba a casa porque Alice la había dejado tirada, no porque se sintiera atraído por ella. Su gozo en un pozo.

—Corona, ¿verdad?

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la calle.

—Gira a la derecha. Es ésa.

Cullen detuvo el coche en la entrada y dejó el motor en marcha.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta, el suelo resbala mucho aquí.

Cuando Rosalie consiguió abrir la puerta tras más de un intento, él estaba de pie a su lado ofreciéndole la mano. El suelo parecía estar tres metros más abajo.

—Con cuidado. —La ayudó a bajar, deslizó su brazo por el de ella y caminaron juntos por el camino de piedra que conducía hasta la puerta principal.

Aunque llevaba un grueso abrigo de invierno, Rosalie se sintió aturdida por el contacto. Quería saborearlo. Quería que acabara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido tan cerca a un hombre.

—Cuidado con los escalones. Así, bien —la ayudó a subir los peldaños del porche uno a uno y luego la soltó.

Rosalie sintió una sensación no muy diferente a la desesperación. No quería que se fuera. Todavía no.

—No eres como pensaba.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo pensabas que era? —se acercó tanto que Rosalie podía notar su calor corporal.

—Te había tomado por uno de esos de las hermandades universitarias.

—Ahora sí me has insultado. Nunca he pertenecido a ninguna hermandad—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rosalie se puso a reír al ver el tono irritado de su voz.

—¿Salías con animadoras?

—No. No querían nada conmigo.

—Y no conduces un deportivo.

—No van bien cuando hay un metro de nieve. Además, me gusta el snowboard.

—Como he dicho, no eres como me imaginaba.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo y curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

Entonces, haciendo caso omiso de la voz de advertencia de su cabeza, Rosalie le preguntó lo que había querido preguntarle durante todo el trayecto.

—¿Quién es Bella Malibú? ¿Es tu novia?

—¿Quién? —parecía desconcertado. Frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes, esa rubia tonta con la que estabas antes. —Vio que él sabía a quién se refería.

—¿Te refieres a quién es Bella? —sonrió él.

—Sí.

—Es mi hermana pequeña —dijo mientras ponía las palmas de las manos sobre sus hombros y la miraba con una sonrisa.

Rosalie miraba sin ver la pila de periódicos que tenía en las manos.

Quería morirse, desaparecer, desvanecerse de la faz de la Tierra.

Durante todo el fin de semana había intentado olvidar, pero sin gran éxito. Había bebido lo suficiente como para comportarse como una idiota, pero no lo bastante para no acordarse de nada. Como una canción pegadiza, se había pasado todo el fin de semana oyendo una vez tras otra en su cabeza las palabras que había pronunciado.

«Estaba diciendo que es muy erótico cuando besas a un hombre y notas tu sabor en su boca».

¿Por qué no le había hecho Alice un favor y le había tapado la boca con una servilleta?

«¿Es verdad que las mujeres saben a atún?».

¿Habría sido demasiado pedir que la partiera un rayo?

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor de todo.

«Ya sabes, esa rubia tonta con la que estabas antes».

Ojalá se la tragara la Tierra. Había llamado tonta a su hermana.

Rosalie dejó los periódicos sobre la mesa, ocultó el rostro entre las manos y se lamentó por su dignidad perdida. Se había comportado como una verdadera imbécil ante un senador, un hombre al que tendría que entrevistar antes o después, un hombre en una posición de poder que podría difamarla ante muchas personas importantes.

Por suerte, Emmett —el senador Cullen, se corrigió— había mantenido el sentido del humor y se había comportado como un caballero. La había llevado a casa, la había acompañado hasta la puerta y había declinado su flagrante invitación de entrar a tomar una taza de té y lo que siguiera.

—Hoy, no —había dicho mientras le retiraba un mechón de la cara—.Vuelve a pedírmelo cuando no te hayas tomado tres copas.

Rosalie se había quedado observándolo, muerta de ganas de que la besara.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido mejor.

—Yo he aprendido muchas cosas sobre ti, querida —dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego, se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Se giró un momento para decirle que se tomara una aspirina y bebiera mucha agua.

Una cosa estaba clara. Rosalie no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a Alice en la vida. Y nunca más bebería más de una margarita en el Río.

Forzó su atención de nuevo hacia el periódico.

Un anuncio que prometía ganancias a los que estuvieran dispuestos a abonar 500 dólares por asistir a un taller. Una empresa decidida a producir la mayor galleta de chocolate del mundo con productos lácteos ecológicos. Una notificación del Departamento de Salud sobre las clínicas de vacunación gratuita.

Ninguna noticia estaba relacionada con su interés actual, centrado en el medio ambiente. Lanzó el periódico a la papelera de reciclaje y consultó los mensajes de voz del teléfono. Había cinco.

«¡Había llamado tonta a su hermana!».

Rosalie marcó el código de acceso, determinada a olvidarse de su estupidez y de ese hombre terriblemente sexy que había conseguido que sacara a la luz esa estupidez.

«Hola, Rosalie, soy Alice. Supongo que todavía no has llegado. Llámame en cuanto oigas el mensaje, ¿vale?»

Borrar.

«Soy Alice. ¿Has llegado ya? Quiero saber qué tal te ha ido».

Borrar.

«Hola, Rosalie, Soy Alice, espero...»

Borrar.

«Hola, Rosalie...»

Borrar.

«Hola, señorita Hale, necesito hablar con usted. Trabajo en una fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad, y hay algo que no va bien aquí. Contaminación y todo eso, usted se encarga de estas cosas. La gente tiene que saberlo. Pero no pueden verme con usted, y necesito saber si puedo confiar en que no usará mi nombre ni le dirá a nadie que consiguió la información a través de mí. Reúnase conmigo al mediodía en el aparcamiento situado detrás del almacén abandonado en la calle Québec con Smith. Venga sola. No se preocupe por saber quién soy. Yo la reconoceré a usted.

Rosalie volvió a escuchar el mensaje varias veces, escuchando con atención la voz del hombre. No era nadie que conociera. Sonaba rudo, nervioso, pero no amenazante.

Lo más probable es que fuera otro de esos desequilibrados que cree que su jefe es un extraterrestre o quiere vengarse de la empresa por algo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era auténtico; quizá fuera el miedo real de su voz o quizá el hecho de que supiera que encajaba con los intereses de ella.

Consultó la agenda y vio que tenía una comida en el centro con un miembro de la junta estatal de aguas para su artículo sobre la conservación del agua. Colorado tenia tendencia a la sequía, y con el gran aumento de la población de la última década, los recursos de agua habían llegado a su límite en algunas zonas.

Era una historia importante, y no podía permitirse el lujo de anular la entrevista.

Escuchó el mensaje una vez más y lo guardó. Entonces, buscó el número de la junta estatal de aguas, y estaba a punto de marcarlo cuando el teléfono sonó. La pantalla mostró que era Alice quien llamaba, de nuevo.

—Sé que estás ahí, Rosalie —dijo Alice por el auricular—. Si no descuelgas...

Rosalie descolgó el teléfono y volvió a colgarlo, deshaciéndose así de su ex amiga. Luego, volvió a descolgarlo, pidió línea externa y marcó. Acababa de conseguir posponer su reunión hasta la una del mediodía cuando vio que Alice se acercaba a ella con decisión.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Le veo allí. —Rosalie colgó y observó a Alice mientras ésta entraba en el cubículo—. No voy a dirigirte la palabra en la vida. Vete.

—Te he llamado cuatro veces este fin de semana, y no me has devuelto las llamadas. —Vestida con una blusa malva y una falda corta de _tweed_ parecía recién salida de las páginas del Vogue—. Ahora cuéntame qué pasó.

—Si no me hubieras dejado tirada, sabrías lo que pasó. Pero te fuiste y me dejaste con él... y con la cuenta.

—Sólo lo hice para asegurarme de que no tenías dinero para un taxi. —Alice mostró un billete de veinte dólares que llevaba en la palma de la mano y lo depositó sobre la mesa—. Toma. Esta es mi parte.

—¿Nunca te cansas de manipular a la gente?

—No te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Si lo hubieras hecho, me darías las gracias en lugar de reprochármelo.

Rosalie tomó una libreta y un lápiz, y se puso en pie.

—Era demasiado caballero. Me llevó a casa y me acompañó hasta la puerta, eso es todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una reunión importante. Los que escribís sobre arte y espectáculo tenéis todo el día para cotillear, ver DVDs y escuchar música, pero los periodistas de investigación trabajamos de verdad para ganarnos el pan.

Hizo caso omiso de la cara de cabreo de Alice y se alejó hacia la sala de conferencias.

—Necesitamos un fotógrafo en Boulder a las cinco. Otra protesta sobre amamantar a los bebés en público.

Rosalie luchó para olvidarse de Emmett Cullen y centrarse en la reunión mientras Tom Trent, el redactor jefe, repartía las tareas de última hora. Era un hombre grande como un armario y con una cara de bulldog a juego que intimidaba a casi todo el mundo. Miraba a la gente con unos ojos verdes que atravesaban a cualquiera y hacían temblar incluso a los hombres. Sólo su canoso cabello rizado, que casi siempre dejaba crecer hasta cubrirle los ojos, suavizaba de alguna manera su aspecto.

—Yo voy —dijo Joaquín Ramírez, el mejor fotógrafo con diferencia del periódico mientras anotaba la hora en su agenda electrónica. Joven y sensual, le recordaba a Antonio Banderas. Si no tuviera solo veinticinco años...

—¿Estará tu madre en la protesta, Rosalie?

—Es probable. —Rosalie ocultó su malestar tras una sonrisa.

Joaquín había cubierto la primera de esas protestas en Boulder unas semanas antes y había vuelto con una foto de la madre de cincuenta y dos años de Rosalie sin ropa en la parte de arriba del cuerpo y con los pechos medio ocultos por un cartel que ponía «Amamantar es alimentar». Sólo la política de la empresa, que prohibía la publicación de fotografías de familiares de los empleados, había evitado que la foto apareciera en primera página.

—Alton, ¿qué tienes tú? —Tom poseía la molesta manía de llamar a todos por el apellido, como si fuera un entrenador de fútbol.

Sophie alzó la vista de las notas que había dispuesto sobre la mesa y se echó el brillante cabello castaño rojizo por detrás del hombro. Con pecas, una amplia sonrisa y ojos azul claro, tenía el típico aspecto de niña buena americana que daba confianza a la gente, lo que Rosalie sabía que ella usaba en beneficio propio.

—Anoche hubo otro asesinato en la cárcel estatal. Pusieron a un muchacho en una celda con dos sentenciados a cadena perpetua, y lo destriparon.

—¡Dios santo! —la expresión de repugnancia de Rosalie se unió a las del resto.

—¿De qué hablamos? ¿Tres asesinatos en cárceles este mes? —Tom era el único cuya cara no mostraba sorpresa. Pero Rosalie sabía que él había visto y oído de todo durante sus treinta años como periodista.

—¿Cuánto espacio quieres? —Syd Wilson, subdirectora, sentada con una calculadora, intentaba conseguir encajar todas las noticias.

—¿Me das cincuenta centímetros?

Syd se paso la mano por su corto cabello en punta y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te apañas con cuarenta?

—Qué remedio. —Sophie cruzó una mirada con Rosalie y la miró como diciendo ¿por qué me molesto? Llevaban trabajando juntas casi tres años y se habían hecho buenas amigas.

—¿Quieres fotos policiales?

—Consigue una de la víctima, si puedes —dijo Syd, todavía calculando—.Y de los asesinos, también.

—Harper, ¿qué tienes para nosotros?

Matt, pelirrojo y con unas pecas que hacían que pareciera un crío a pesar de tener casi cuarenta años, mostró una pila de documentos.

—Esta tarde hay una reunión especial del Ayuntamiento. Tratarán el tema de la propuesta del refugio para vagabundos. No necesito más de quince.

—Perfecto —asintió Syd.

—¿Novak?

Tessa, traspasada de Atlanta y el miembro más nuevo del equipo, jugaba nerviosamente con un lápiz afilado. Con un dulce acento sureño, una larga y ondulada melena color miel y grandes ojos azules, había llamado la atención enseguida de todos los heterosexuales del edificio, incluyendo alguno casado, pero había pasado de todos ellos. Estaba en el periódico para trabajar, no para tontear, decía. Rosalie la respetaba profundamente.

—El alcalde ha solicitado una investigación interna sobre el tiroteo en Gallegos. Me basta con veinticinco.

Syd asintió y calculó.

Tom se reclinó en la silla con el aspecto de haber acabado con sus anotaciones.

—Quizás el alcalde puede contratar a un consultor que cueste cientos de miles de dólares para que enseñe a los polis la diferencia entre una pistola y un móvil. ¿Hale?

Rosalie acababa de tomar un sorbo de su té y lo tragó con rapidez.

—Tengo esa reunión con la junta de aguas a la una y debería acabar la historia esta semana. Además, he recibido una llamada anónima de alguien que afirma tener pruebas contra una fábrica de las afueras de la ciudad. Voy a reunirme con él en Québec con Smith al mediodía. Fue muy misterioso sobre el tema. Podría ser falso, pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Rosalie entró lentamente en el aparcamiento con su Nissan Sentra plateado y miró alrededor en busca de señales del hombre que le había dejado aquel extraño mensaje, pero no vio a nadie. En el asfalto que pisaban las ruedas de su coche crecían hierbajos. Al oeste, se extendía un campo vacío. Al sur, estaban los raíles del viejo ferrocarril y, más allá, los siempre abarrotados carriles de la I-70. Al este, estaba el almacén abandonado, con las ventanas rotas y los tablones de los muros descascarillados y medio caídos. No había ningún cartel ni señal que dijera qué tipo de negocio se había llevado a cabo allí, nada excepto vacío y decadencia.

Toc-toc.

Dio un respingo, sorprendida, y vio a un hombre justo al lado de su ventanilla, donde segundos antes no había nadie. Estaba tan cerca que solo veía los desgastados cazadora y pantalones vaqueros, y un trozo de camiseta blanca. Con una mano endurecida por el trabajo físico, le indicó que bajara la ventanilla.

Ella dudó. ¿Y si no era el hombre con quien tenía que encontrarse y era un violador? Incluso si era la persona correcta, ¿cómo saber si podía confiar en él?

No había ninguna forma de saberlo.

Con una mano en el móvil, bajó la ventanilla del coche.

Él se inclinó, y Rosalie pudo ver un segundo la cara de ese hombre —bigote rubio rojizo, ojos azules, cabello rubio hasta los hombros bajo una gorra de béisbol— antes de que éste lanzara algo al interior del coche.

Fuera lo que fuera, le golpeó en la barbilla y la hizo quedarse sin respiración. Cayó en su regazo, y vio que era un pesado haz de documentos con su nombre.

—¿Qué...?

Pero, al alzar la vista, el hombre había desaparecido.

* * *

DreamyCullen


	4. Disculpa

Lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo :D

disclaimer: adaptacion de **clare pamela y los personajes de Stephanie...**

* * *

Emmett salió del centro comercial de la Decimosexta Avenida y entró en Bravo Ristorante. Se quitó las gafas de sol y buscó a los hombres con los que había quedado. Le habían llamado antes de la jornada legislativa con la esperanza de que apoyara un proyecto de ley en el Senado. Había aceptado comer con ellos para al menos discutir la propuesta.

El camarero vestido de esmoquin le dio la bienvenida y le guió a una mesa al fondo del restaurante donde tres hombres trajeados hojeaban sus menús. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado del resto de clientes, «lo mejor para mantener cierta intimidad», pensó para él. Pese a que los buenos ciudadanos de Colorado probablemente creyeran que las nuevas leyes nacían en las salas marmóreas del Capitolio, en realidad la mayor parte del trabajo se realizaba clandestinamente en restaurantes y partidas de golf, con acuerdos alcanzados entre suculentas costilladas, puros y hoyos.

A Emmett esto no le gustaba demasiado, ya que había asumido el cargo con la intención de no ser manipulado ni comprado. A su entender, la única manera de desempeñar un cargo público era con honestidad, con espíritu de entrega y de forma limpia. Pagaba todas sus comidas y consumiciones, no aceptaba regalos y se negaba a tratar temas importantes en secreto. Pero si quería conseguir algo, al menos tenía que seguirles el juego.

Los hombres se levantaron ante su llegada.

—Senador Cullen. —Un hombre mayor de escaso pelo canoso le dio la mano.

—Cari Hillman. Es un placer conocernos al fin.

Hillman representaba a unas cuantas compañías mineras del Estado y, en cuestiones medioambientales, nunca había compartido la postura de Emmett. En otras circunstancias, Emmett no le habría dedicado su tiempo, pero el proyecto de ley que Hillman le había propuesto le intrigaba.

Emmett les dio la mano por orden y correspondió a sus saludos con referencias a lo poco que sabía de ellos.

—Mike Stanfield, senador. Gracias por acompañarnos.

Stanfield era el director general de TexaMent, una cementera con sede en Texas. La empresa tenía una fábrica depuradora en algún sitio del condado de Adams, al norte de Denver. Bajo el mando de Stanfield, TexaMent se había convertido en la segunda mayor cementera del mundo, con ingresos que ascendían a diez mil millones de dólares el año anterior. Su anillo de oro y su Rolex platino de diamantes incrustados ponían de manifiesto que era partícipe de esas ganancias.

—Galen Prentice, de Prentice, Burns and Prentice. Encantado de conocerle, senador.

Prentice era el abogado que representaba a TexaMent. Aparentaba cuarenta y tantos, tenía el pelo canoso y con entradas. Su traje Armani hacía gala de la rentabilidad de las operaciones con sus clientes. Su bufete representaba a importantes compañías —empresas farmacéuticas, petrolíferas, y compañías de seguros— en asuntos burocráticos.

Emmett se sentó y recibió el menú del camarero.

—Sólo agua, por favor.

Mientras el resto pedía, echó un vistazo al menú y se decidió por el atún a la plancha.

«¿Es verdad que las mujeres saben a atún?».

Le vinieron a la mente un par de ojos violeta y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

Rosalie Hale.

Había pensado en ella durante horas el fin de semana. Estaba seguro de que había estado atormentándose por su comportamiento, una vez pasado el efecto del tequila. A Emmett le gustaba la idea de dejarla sufrir durante algún tiempo. Después de todo, había llamado rubia tonta a su hermana.

Sus palabras no le habían ofendido para nada. Todo había sido demasiado divertido como para ponerse de mal humor. La cara que se le quedó cuando le dijo que Bella era su hermana no tenía precio. Después de todo, ese comentario malintencionado había demostrado que no le agradaba verlo con otra mujer. Esto elevaba su ego masculino de manera inexplicable, cosa que no le preocupaba.

Para ser sincero, la hora que había pasado con Rosalie había sido la más divertida en mucho tiempo. Le había costado rechazar su invitación para tomar un té, sobre todo por la sensualidad que desprendían sus ojos. No obstante, no tenía duda de que acabarían compartiendo algo más que un té. No había sido capaz de renunciar a su política de no acostarse con una mujer que al día siguiente podía reprocharle haberla llevado a la cama sin su consentimiento.

Seguro que habría otro día. Él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Los hombres rieron alguna gracia y apartaron a Emmett de sus pensamientos. Le miraron con amplias sonrisas en sus caras. Emmett les devolvió la sonrisa y soltó una risita como si hubiera estado escuchando. Tenía que prestar atención y no distraerse pensando en mujeres o, mejor dicho, pensando en una mujer en concreto.

Stanfield se puso serio y miró el reloj de refilón.

—Habrá que hablar de negocios, ¿no les parece?

—Desde luego. —Emmett cruzó la mirada con él y sintió sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

Rosalie estaba absorta en el documento, ajena al bullicio de la sala de redacción. Sin duda, se trataba de mediciones químicas de algún tipo. Parecían anotaciones tomadas por la EPA (Agencia para la Protección del Medio Ambiente) en uno de sus controles de emisión de aire; sin embargo, no eran documentos gubernamentales oficiales. Probablemente, eran notas de un programa de autocontrol de la propia compañía.

Podía reconocer la mayoría de los símbolos empleados: «As» de arsénico, «Si» de silicio y «Hg» de mercurio. Todos se presentaban en altos niveles, sobre todo el mercurio. No obstante, alguien había alterado las cantidades, borrando algunas y cambiando otras.

Las tablas de elementos químicos se remontaban a dos años atrás. Junto a éstas, también había varios memorandos sin firmar en los que se leía con claridad una orden dirigida al auditor medioambiental de la empresa: «corregir falsas interpretaciones y eliminar los datos innecesarios». Alguien había subrayado en amarillo estas palabras para asegurarse de que fueran leídas.

El último era un informe de la EPA que reflejaba una filtración de contaminación de casi un kilómetro y medio, bajo la fábrica depuradora. El documento, que tenía diez años, mostraba que dicha filtración suponía una amenaza para el agua subterránea.

Estaba a punto de hojear el informe cuando se abrió por la mitad por sí solo. Había varias fotos dobladas en su interior, todas con fecha de hacía cuatro años.

Las fotos eran oscuras y, sin duda, habían sido tomadas bien al anochecer o bien de madrugada, Rosalie no podía saberlo con exactitud. Parecían secuenciales, tomadas en un breve intervalo de tiempo. En la primera había varios hombres con la cara sucia y gorro de invierno descargando bidones de metal de un enorme camión. La matrícula no se veía y el nombre de la empresa inscrito en la puerta estaba tapado con barro. Rosalie solo acertó a leer las letras «r-u-p».

La segunda foto se parecía a la primera, pero esta vez los bidones se encontraban en el suelo. En la tercera se podían ver, a la izquierda del camión, a unos hombres llevando los bidones a una zanja, un barranco o tal vez una acequia. En la cuarta, un hombre levantaba con una palanca la tapa de uno de los bidones. En la quinta, dos hombres vaciaban el contenido de un bidón en la zanja mientras el resto miraba y el hombre de la palanca abría un bidón nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rosalie.

Tenía en sus manos un chivatazo documentado.

El hombre que le había entregado esas fotos había corrido un gran riesgo. El vertido intencionado de residuos tóxicos —estaba segura de que los bidones no contenían ayuda humanitaria— era un delito grave. Si le hubieran descubierto sacando las fotos o entregándoselas a ella, probablemente habría perdido su trabajo. Incluso puede que sus compañeros y su jefe se hubieran echado sobre él.

¿Pero de qué empresa se trataba? Miró meticulosamente cada fotografía una vez más y volvió a sentir un escalofrío con la última de ellas. Lástima que solo podía leer las letras «r-u-p».

Se giró hacia su ordenador para iniciar una búsqueda en Internet cuando vio que eran las cinco y cuarenta y dos. Comprobó, a través de la ventana, que ya había empezado a anochecer.

—¡Mierda!

Rápidamente, apagó el ordenador, volcó todos los papeles en su cartera, cogió las llaves y cruzó el ajetreado departamento de producción hacia la puerta de salida. Si no se daba prisa, una vez más llegaría tarde a recoger a Connor. Más que el dinero que la Asociación de Mujeres Jóvenes Cristianas le iba a cobrar, lo que realmente temía era ver a su hijo con ojos de tristeza. Él odiaba ser el último en irse.

Se apresuró hacia el coche, abrió la puerta, lanzó dentro la cartera y el bolso, y se colocó tras el volante. Estaba a pocas manzanas de la guardería, pero en hora punta el centro de Denver era un laberinto de calles de sentido único lleno de atascos.

Eran las seis menos dos minutos cuando entró en el aparcamiento. Había otros dos coches, uno de ellos de la profesora de Connor.

Mientras subía la pasarela a toda prisa, se cruzó con un padre que acababa de recoger a su pequeña. Tan pronto como alcanzó la manilla de la puerta, pudo ver a Connor mirándola fijamente con ojos tristones. Era el último otra vez. Una vez más se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Entró en el vestíbulo y abrió la barrera de madera de seguridad.

—Hola, enano.

Connor, sentado junto a la ventana, la miraba con ojos de resignación. Arrastró los pies hasta su perchero y tiró de su abrigo azul.

—Ha sido un buen día —dijo Janice, la profesora de Connor, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas—. ¿Verdad que has comido todo y me has ayudado a cuidar a los más pequeños?

Connor asintió con la cabeza mientras metía un brazo en la manga del abrigo.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de oír eso. Gracias Janice. —Rosalie, de rodillas, ayudó a Connor a acabar de ponerse el abrigo y a abrocharlo. Besó su naricita—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Connor agarró la bolsa de la comida mientras Rosalie cogía sus dibujos de la estantería y los observaba. —¡Qué mariposa más preciosa! Me encantan sus bonitas alas azules.

—Necesito que me firmes una autorización. Dentro de dos viernes, llevaremos a los alumnos de cuatro y cinco años de visita al museo para ver a los dinosaurios.

—Eso suena muy bien, ¿a que sí, Connor? A ti te encantan los dinosaurios.

Connor alzó la mirada hacia su madre y su pequeña boca dibujó una sonrisa.

Janice subió las minúsculas sillas en las mesas recién limpiadas.

—Necesitamos padres que nos ayuden a cuidarlos y, ya que trabajas cerca de aquí, había pensado en ti.

—No sé... —Rosalie echó un vistazo a la hoja de autorización. Le encantaría ir, pasar parte del día con su hijo y el resto de los niños, pero sabía que Tom no le daría el día para esto—. No estoy segura. Suelo reservar mis horas extras para cuando Connor se pone enfermo.

Janice le miró con ojos de estar cansada de escuchar ese tipo de excusas en boca de otros padres a los que respetaba bastante poco.

—Bueno, a ver qué puedes hacer. No podemos ir de excursión sin cuidadores y por ahora solo se ha apuntado un padre.

Rosalie tomó aire mientras un sentimiento de derrota se apoderaba de ella.

—Te diré algo. ¿Estás listo, tesoro?

La cara de Connor reflejaba que hacía una hora que estaba listo.

Rosalie llenó una jarra con agua de la bañera para aclarar el jabón del pelo de Connor. Seguidamente cogió una toalla y le secó el agua de los ojos.

—Listo, ya no queda ningún bichito pegajoso en tu pelo.

Era el mejor momento del día. Tras acabar de cenar y recoger la cocina, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su hijo.

Había cocinado espaguetis —su comida preferida— y, tras la comida, Connor le había contado que había hecho una torre con cubos que era la más grande del mundo.

La torre más grande del mundo.

—¡Hazme un dibujo! —Connor le sonrió. Su pelo estaba alborotado y aún mojado.

—Veamos. —Rosalie cogió el bote de espuma de afeitar que tenía para estas cosas y lo agitó—. ¿Qué quieres que te dibuje hoy?

—Un conejito.

—Marchando un conejito. —Dibujó un círculo con la espuma de afeitar en los azulejos de la pared y le puso una pequeña nariz triangular y dos grandes ojos. Volvió a agitar el bote y le añadió dos bigotes largos y dos orejas caídas. No era ningún Monet, pero valía.

Connor esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó, formando una ola de agua que desbordó la bañera y mojó a Rosalie. Nunca conseguía salir seca del baño.

Connor estaba esparciendo la espuma por los azulejos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Rosalie no quería dejar solo a Connor en la bañera y, en realidad, tampoco tenía ningún interés en hablar con nadie, así que dejó saltar el contestador.

Rosalie cogió con el dedo un poco de la espuma y se la puso en la barbilla.

—¿Te gusta la barba de mami?

Connor estiró el brazo, le quitó la espuma de la barbilla y la puso en la suya con una sonrisa picara.

—¡Me has robado la barba!

Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz. Su corazón se paró. Había pensado que sería el típico vendedor.

—Hola Rosalie, soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen. Llamaba para saber. ..

Rosalie no podía oírlo porque Connor estaba riéndose y hablando de su barba. Se levantó y se puso a escuchar. ¿Le estaba proponiendo una cita después de todo lo ocurrido?

—Pensé que igual te gustaría. Si te apetece, llámame.

Tras casi matarse corriendo por la cocina, cogió el teléfono en el momento en que él acababa de dejar su número.

—¿SÍ?

—¿Rosalie?

Rosalie intentó disimular que su corazón latía a toda prisa.

—¿Senador Cullen?

—Llámame Emmett, por favor. ¿Te pillo en buen momento?

—Estaba bañando a Connor.

—¿Prefieres que te llame más tarde?

Rosalie asomó la cabeza para divisar el baño al fondo del pasillo, donde Connor canturreaba. Ya era suficientemente mayor como para pasar un rato solo.

—No, puedo hablar unos minutos.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno...— ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Que estaba avergonzada? ¿Que no podía creer que la llamara? ¿Que desde el viernes no había podido parar de pensar en él?—. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Todo bien. Aún sigo en el Capitolio.

—Una noche larga, ¿eh?

—Sí. Estoy trabajando en la presentación de un nuevo proyecto de ley para mañana —se detuvo—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar o tal vez hacer una excursión a Boulder.

—Bueno... —Rosalie se vio envuelta en un cúmulo de emociones: desconfianza, euforia, miedo, dudas—. No sé.

—¿Es que la gente de la República de Boulder no merece tu visita?

Rosalie se rió.

—No es eso, me gusta Boulder. Sólo que...

—¿Qué?

—En fin, yo soy periodista, y tú senador. «¡Qué tontería más evidente acabas de decir, Hale!».

—Trataré de no usarlo en contra de ninguno de los dos.

A Rosalie se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza. Había muchas razones por las que debía rechazar la invitación, razones de peso que tenían sentido tanto a nivel personal como sentimental.

—En realidad, nosotros no... yo no debería.

—¿Es algo que dije?

Su tono de desaprobación junto con lo absurdo de sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Rosalie. Emmett le estaba dando tregua.

—No, es algo que dije yo. No entiendo que quieras volver a hablar conmigo después de llamar rubia tonta a tu hermana. Lo siento de veras.

—Entonces, arréglalo cenando conmigo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Pero Rosalie, ¿por qué? —Esta vez parecía sincero.

Porque me pareces irresistiblemente sexy. Porque me haces sentir cosas que no he sentido en mucho tiempo. Porque tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar si empiezo a salir con un hombre como tú.

¿Tenía Alice razón sobre ella?

«Creo que ese hijo de su madre te ha hecho tanto daño que tienes miedo de estar con otro hombre que te atraiga».

Rosalie no podía permitir que Galen determinara el resto de su vida.

—Tendríamos que llegar al acuerdo de no hablar sobre nuestros trabajos.

—Cariño, el trabajo es lo último que me pasa por la cabeza, créeme.

Se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras y sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

—De acuerdo, el viernes.

—Te recojo a las seis y media.

—De acuerdo, seis y media.

Rosalie se despidió, colgó el teléfono, y se preguntó si había hecho una estupidez. ¿Una cita con Emmett Cullen? Se dio prisa para sacar a Connor de la bañera.

Estaba tan distraída mientras le preparaba para dormir, que Connor tuvo que recordarle que olvidaba mandarle lavarse los dientes. Se trabó mil veces mientras le leía a Connor Fox in Sox. Finalmente, le arropó con la sábana hasta la barbilla. Estaba adormilado, le pesaban los ojos.

—Mamá, ¿mañana vas a llegar tarde?

Rosalie se sentó en la cama junto a él y acarició su suave pelo. Disfrutó con el olor a champú de bebé.

—No sé. Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no llegar tarde. Te quiero y siempre intento estar contigo lo más pronto que puedo.

—Si tuviera un papi, ¿me vendría a recoger para que no fuera el último?

Rosalie sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que en realidad sí tenía un padre, que vivía en la misma ciudad y que no quería saber nada de él?

—Tal vez, pero los papas también trabajan.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotros a ver a los dinosaurios?

—Sí, corazón. —Se prometió a si misma que se las arreglaría para hacerlo. Se agachó y le besó en la aterciopelada mejilla—. Que duermas bien.

Salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación de Connor y se metió en la suya. Se quitó los pantalones desgastados, todavía mojados, y la camisa sudada. Seguidamente, se puso el camisón y la bata, entró en el baño y se lavó los dientes.

Podía mentir. Sin más, podía decir a Tom que tenía una entrevista esa mañana. No había forma de que averiguara que realmente había ido a una excursión escolar.

Sin embargo, no quería hacer eso. Su oficio se basaba en decir la verdad, eso es lo que significaba el periodismo. No le parecía bien mentir a su editor. No obstante, si le contaba la verdad, seguro que le daba permiso de mala gana.

Aunque Tom sabía que ella trabajaba más de cuarenta horas a la semana, en realidad nunca había aceptado que era madre y necesitaba irse del trabajo a las seis todos los días para recoger a su hijo de la guardería. Aunque él nunca lo dijo abiertamente, Rosalie sabía que, a su entender, su condición de madre había interferido en su trabajo como periodista. Para él, un buen periodista era aquel que trabajaba hasta la una de la madrugada y no dejaba que su vida personal afectará a su trabajo.

Tampoco es que Tom fuera un completo desalmado. Se exigía tanto como a sus empleados, y conocía Denver como nadie. Era un periodista de renombre que había enseñado a Rosalie los entresijos del oficio. No dudó en reñirla y animarla hasta que Rosalie desarrolló su instinto periodístico y pasó a formar parte del equipo de investigación del periódico. El resultado eran un montón de galardones tanto locales como nacionales con su nombre.

Nunca había sido capaz de explicárselo a nadie —ni siquiera a Tom—, pero se enamoró de su hijo desde el primer momento que supo que estaba embarazada. Y, aunque no había disfrutado con el cansancio continuo y las náuseas propias del embarazo, la idea de que un nuevo ser estuviera creciendo en su interior le llenaba.

Durante un tiempo, mantuvo su estado en secreto. Se lo había ocultado a todos en el periódico, a todos menos a Alice que lo descubrió nada más encontrarla indispuesta en el baño, hasta que estuvo de cinco meses y Tom advirtió su prominente barriga.

No se lo había tomado nada bien. Aunque intentó comportarse como un feminista, su idea de liberación era reconocer el derecho inalienable de toda mujer a trabajar largas horas y a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Aparentemente, consideraba el embarazo y la maternidad grandes inconvenientes, reacciones biológicas primitivas a las que las mujeres se tenían que enfrentar hoy en día.

Rosalie había trabajado más que nunca durante su embarazo. Se había esforzado para demostrar a Tom que todavía podía realizar su labor. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera criar a un hijo y a la vez seguir siendo una de las mejores periodistas del Estado. Muchos padres compaginaban la paternidad con exitosas carreras. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacer ella lo mismo?

Se había puesto de parto en su mesa, pero había terminado el artículo antes de conducir ella misma hasta el hospital. Había dado a luz sola, cogida de la mano de una enfermera cuyo nombre no recordaba. Cuando, finalmente, en medio de un insoportable dolor, su hijo salió y lo cogió en brazos, descubrió que lo quería más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Tom siempre le había dicho que la verdadera finalidad del periodismo era velar por un mundo más seguro en el futuro, encendiendo una luz en los callejones oscuros. El nacimiento de Connor había puesto cara a ese futuro.

Rosalie se enjuagó la boca, lavó el cepillo de dientes, se cogió una cola y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con su madre. Por otro lado, tenía que asegurarse de que su madre podía cuidar a Connor el viernes.

Una cita con Emmett Cullen. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Atravesó el pasillo hasta la cocina, cogió el teléfono, marcó y escuchó el contestador de su madre. Le dejó un mensaje y volvió al baño a lavarse la cara. Había acabado de echarse la crema hidratante cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Se apresuró hasta la cocina y lo descolgó, seguramente era su madre que le devolvía la llamada.

—Sí.

—Hoy la he asustado, lo siento.

Era su confidente.

Rosalie pulsó el botón de grabar.

—Estoy bien.

—Es buena persona, y sé que está sola y tiene un niño. No quería asustarla.

¿Cómo sabía tanto sobre ella?, se preguntó Rosalie para sus adentros.

—Estuve estudiando los documentos esta tarde. Vi las fotografías. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí en este asunto.

—¿Entiende ahora por qué nadie puede saber de dónde los ha sacado?

—Sin ninguna duda. Lo que ha hecho es muy osado, y jamás de los jamases revelaré su identidad a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a su jefe?

—Ni siquiera a mi jefe.

—Me alegro. Me alegro mucho.

Rosalie se percató de que estaba nervioso.

—Hay leyes que protegen la confidencialidad de las fuentes, y hay cosas que podemos hacer para que no corra riesgos. Pero tiene que confiar en mí. Necesito saber quién es usted y dónde puedo localizarle. Y también necesito saber el nombre de la empresa. No puedo hacer nada si no sé con qué ni con quién estoy tratando.

—Vale, me parece suficientemente justo. ¿Nos podemos ver en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora el miércoles?

—Sí, yo...

El teléfono se cortó.

* * *

hola de nuevo,

que les parecio el cap?

diganmelo en un review ;)

me encanta ver que me dejan sus lindos comentarios

y me animan muchisimo a seguir actualizando

mañana actualizacion de Nuestro pedazo de felicidad eterna

los quiero byebye

DreamyCullen


End file.
